This invention relates to key containers, and in particular, to improvements in the operation and installation of key container lock assemblies.
Key containers are known. In general, a key container is a box-like structure positioned at a desired location for allowing authorized users to access keys or other items stored within a locked chamber inside the structure. A typical key container may have a locking front cover connected to a rear portion, with the chamber being accessed by using a key to unlock the cover and thus gain access to the key stored in the chamber.
Key containers are used in a variety of applications. Motor vehicle dealers and valets often use key containers that are attached to vehicles, e.g., by a hanger that suspends the key container over a window of the vehicle (thus preventing easy theft of the key container). In other applications, key containers are mounted on or near buildings or on motor vehicles in a more permanent fashion, e.g., with fasteners.
In typical key containers having a key locking mechanism, the key container must be disassembled to change the locking mechanism. Typically, such disassembly requires tools. A key container owner may wish to change the lock assembly if it becomes damaged or worn, or if the owner wishes to have several such key containers keyed in a particular manner, e.g., such that one key will open a number of key containers.
Also, the locking assembly typically has a rotating locking member that must be rotated to unlock the key container (allowing it to be opened) and then again in the opposite direction to relock the key container (after it has been closed). Thus, the user must operate the key in both the unlocking and locking operations, which can be inconvenient.
It would be advantageous to provide a key box having a lock assembly that could be easily interchanged and easy to operate.
According to the invention, a key container having a lock assembly for securing a cover in place to restrict access to a chamber is removably coupled to the cover. Thus, the lock assembly may be changed or replaced easily. The lock assembly may be removable from the cover when the key container is open. The lock assembly may be slidably removable from a bore in the cover. The lock assembly may form a snap-fit connection with the cover. The lock assembly may be removable from the cover without requiring the use of tools.
The lock assembly may be configured to xe2x80x9csnap shut,xe2x80x9d i.e., to lock the cover in a closed position simply by closing the cover (without requiring the use of a key). The lock assembly may have a spring biased bolt that is normally extended, but retracts and then extends again to engage the lock with the body such that the key container is in a locked state.